those shadow almost kill your light
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: Jika warna mata bajanya ditukar oleh biru samudera dan rambut hitam gagaknya diganti oleh pirang cerah, pemuda itu pasti akan mirip dengan temannya yang menemaninya dulu menonton bunga sakura tempo hari. Bab 2: That Face. / AU /
1. The Fire Dance

**those shadow almost kill your light**

**Bleach** ©** Kubo Tite**

**Warnings**: OOC, typo, alternate universe

Bab 1

_The Fire Dance_

.

.

.

Tahun kedua pernikahan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kuchiki Byakuya mendapat hari libur. Proposal pembangunan bandara internasional miliknya sudah lolos diterima oleh perusahaan. Kerja kerasnya sepanjang enam setengah bulan tidak sia-sia. Berliter-liter kopi hitam sebagai teman lembur di kantor tidak terbuang percuma. Karena perjuangannya itu bos besar memberinya bonus. Tumben.

Maka Byakuya, meski wajahnya tetap di-_setting_ teflon, sesungguhnya hatinya sedang sujud syukur. Bonus tersebut berarti lebih banyak waktu luang di rumah. Lebih banyak waktu untuk membantu Hisana mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Sambil mengendarai mobilnya, hati Byakuya bersenandung riang.

.

.

Aneh.

Itulah yang terpikirkan pertama kali saat Byakuya menginjakkan _mansion_-nya hari ini.

Sekarang baru jam 5 sore. Terlampau _siang_ untuk orang sesibuk Byakuya untuk pulang. Sayang, titah bos besar bersifat absolut. Kalau suruh pulang ya pulang. Tidak ada kata tapi.

Aneh. Dengan kondisi Hisana saat ini, seharusnya wanita itu tidak keluar dari rumah.

Kondisi?

Hamil. 7 bulan.

"Hisana?" panggil Byakuya sambil berjalan ke dapur. Biasanya sang istri tercinta sedang khusyuk memasak makan malam pada jam segini. Ketika dapur minimalis itu ditilik ...

Nihil. Orangnya tidak ada.

"Hisana?" untuk kedua kalinya Byakuya menyebut nama istrinya. Sekarang kaki panjangnya melangkah ke kamar tidur. Mungkin wanita itu masih tidur siang. Maklum, orang hamil biasanya cepat lelah.

Tangan besarnya meraih gagang pintu dan memutarnya. Dengan lembut pria berambut hitam itu mendorong daun pintu, takut membangunkan istrinya.

Ternyata mata abu-abunya disambut oleh ranjang kosong.

Pikiran Byakuya mulai menjadi-jadi.

Meninggalkan kamar itu, dirinya menerka kembali di mana lagi gerangan Hisana berada. Seluruh ruangan sudah dirinya telusuri, lantai satu maupun lantai dua. Tidak ada. Baru hari ini Byakuya merasa rumahnya itu _terlalu luas_ sehingga dirinya tidak bisa menemukan istrinya.

Kecuali …

Byakuya langsung mendaki tangga menuju lantai tiga (yang sebenarnya hanya atap datar dari semen). Tangga bambu yang ia injak berderit-derit menompang beban tubuhnya. Semenjak istrinya hamil, Byakuya tidak pernah mengizinkan Hisana naik ke lantai itu karena khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa. Sebenarnya lantai tiga itu berfungsi sebagai lokasi jemur baju. Dengan kondisi Hisana yang sedang berbadan dua, membawa beban berat serta menaiki tangga reyot itu akan sangat membahayakan.

Kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu sudah dapat melongok ke pemandangan di lantai tiga saat tiba-tiba dia berhenti di puncak tangga. Langsung saja tubuhnya membeku, mata tajamnya membelalak lebar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Di lantai tiga, Hisana terkulai lemah di atas permukaan semen. Terpapar sinar matahari membuat wajah putihnya memerah. Namun ketika Byakuya menghampiri dan menyentuh kulitnya, sekujur tubuhnya dingin bak air es. Tetapi bukan hal itu yang membuat Byakuya ngeri. Adalah ujung bawah daster istrinya yang berwarna merah, serta darah yang terlihat meluncur deras dari dalam.

Seketika juga tubuh Byakuya gemetar hebat. Teramat gentar.

Kedua tangannya meraih Hisana yang jatuh pingsan, menggendongnya . Dengan kecepatan dewa, Byakuya menendang pintu depan rumah dan bergegas memasukkan tubuh istrinya di jok depan. Lantas kesetanan memacu gas ke rumah sakit.

Saking khawatir dengan kondisi Hisana, mobil yang dikendarai Byakuya menerabas palang parkiran rumah sakit. Patah dua. Mental semua.

Dua menit kemudian seluruh Instalasi Gawat Darurat rusuh. Dokter jaga lari terbirit-birit. Perawat yang tadinya mengantuk langsung siaga seribu watt. Pak Satpam yang menjaga di rumah sakit itu misuh-misuh, orang macam apa yang nekat menerabas masuk. Tetapi hektiknya suasana tidak membuyarkan hati Byakuya yang kacau. Keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya mengucur dari tengkuknya.

Mulut pria bersurai panjang itu mendesis takut. Belum pernah selama tiga puluh dua tahun hidupnya ia merasa setakut ini.

.

.

Enam jam berlalu.

Hari ini Tuhan sedang berbaik hati.

Di sofa kamar kelas VIP itu Byakuya duduk sembari mengusap wajahnya yang kebas. Hisana sudah tertidur pulas. Masih pucat tetapi sudah stabil kondisinya.

Merasa masih jauh jarak antara Hisana dan dirinya, Byakuya berdiri dan menggeret kursi kayu meja rias menuju tepat ke samping ranjang Hisana. Tangannya yang besar meraih tangan istrinya yang tertancap jarum infus, perlahan menggenggamnya tanpa mengubah posisi jarumnya.

Pasang mata abu-abunya mengalihkan pandangan ke wajah putih Hisana. Wanita itu terlihat damai. Tanpa sadar Byakuya menggigit bibir.

Walaupun istrinya selamat, bayi mereka tidak.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku menurutimu." Jemari Hisana menyeka air matanya yang terlanjur jatuh ke piyama Rumah Sakit.

Hening. Byakuya hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hisana," dengan berat Byakuya mendongak, "harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu membuatmu menunggu bermalam-malam. Kau kurang istirahat."

Malam telah tiba di kota itu. Bintang-bintang yang biasanya berkilauan di langit tidak memunculkan sosoknya hari ini. Seakan-akan mengerti apa yang dirasakan pasutri itu.

"Bayinya sudah dikuburkan. _Perempuan._" Lanjutnya dengan tenggorokan serasa dicekik.

Hisana terisak, bendungan emosinya sudah jebol. "Padahal … aku sudah menyiapkan nama yang indah untuknya."

Senyap. Hanya suara tangis tertahan.

.

.

Menurut keterangan dokter, istrinya keguguran karena lemah rahimnya. Ini bukan berita baru, mengingat Hisana dari sananya sudah ringkih. Juga karena memaksakan diri menunggui Byakuya pulang sampai larut malam.

Atau mungkin karena bebas psikologis yang diemban Hisana.

Sampai saat ini, Hisana tak pernah berhenti memikirkan adik perempuannya. Sudah nyaris delapan belas tahun berlalu dan Rukia tak kunjung ditemukan. Usia Hisana masih dua belas tahun saat hari di mana takdir memisahkan adik kecilnya dari sisinya.

Saat itu, Hisana masih menjadi anak jalanan. Meski miskin papa, Hisana dan keluarga kecilnya bahagia. Ada Papa dan Mama yang setia menemaninya. Ditambah lahirnya bayi mungil mewarnai kehidupan sederhana mereka.

Malamnya, setelah asyik bermain dengan Rukia, Hisana terlelap di kamar kecil di sudut rumah reyotnya di lantai dua. Sedangkan orangtua serta adiknya tidur di kamar depan tangga menuju lantai satu.

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi, indera penciuman Hisana mendeteksi bau aneh. Lama-lama bau tersebut menyesakkan paru-parunya. Reflek, Hisana batuk.

Matanya yang tadinya mengantuk langsung membelalak terbuka. Astaga, ada asap masuk ke kamarnya!

Melawan matanya yang mulai berair, Hisana berlari menuju kamar orang tuanya. Salah satu tangan membekap mulut, mencegah asap masuk ke saluran pernapasan.

Ternyata Mama sudah bangun. Menggendong buntelan kecil yang pasti itu Rukia. Pandangan ibunya menatap sesuatu di ujung bawah tangga.

"Mama!" panggil Hisana menghampiri ibunya. Janggal sekali Mama tidak menyahut panggilannya.

Asap mulai membumbung di langit rumah, membakar paru-paru Hisana. Tersengal-sengal, Hisana bertanya, "Mana Papa?"

Saat nama 'Papa' terucap, ibunya menoleh ke arahnya. Satu tatapan pada mata itu membuat jantung Hisana luruh ke dasar bumi. Manik violetnya mengalih ke titik yang dari tadi dipandangi ibunya.

Saat itu juga dunianya mulai hancur.

"PAPA!"

Ya, ayahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya bangkai ayahnya terbakar oleh kejinya lidah api di bawah sana. Ternyata Hisana bangunnya terlambat. Api sudah menjalar sampai seluruh bagian bawah rumah.

Tak ada kalimat perpisahan. Hanya disambut oleh tubuh hangus yang mulai menjadi abu.

Sudah tak ada pilihan lagi! Hisana langsung menggandeng ibunya ke sudut lantai dua. Di sana terdapat tangga kayu yang menjadi pintu keluar bagi ketiganya. Hisana menggeser atap seng sekuat tenaga, lantas meminta ibunya untuk naik terlebih dulu.

Hisana berhasil naik ke atap rumahnya tepat saat si jago merah mulai melalap lantai dua. Angin malam menerpa rambut hitam pendek gadis itu.

"Ya Tuhan."

Ketika Hisana menatap pemandangan kampungnya dari atap rumah, hanya satu hal yang dia lihat.

Api. Di mana-mana.

Lautan api.

Atap seng yang Hisana injak mulai panas oleh bara api. Kaki telanjangnya mulai gatal ingin bergerak. Instingnya berkata dia harus segera pergi dari sini.

Gadis itu langsung berdiri di samping ibunya yang sedang menenangkan Rukia. Bayi malang tersebut menendang selimut kepanasan. Rasanya semakin sesak bernapas di sini.

KRAK!

"Mama larilah dulu!" teriak Hisana saat mendengar suara kayu penumpu rumah mereka patah. Panik, ibunya tercinta hanya menggeleng. Pikiran wanita setengah baya itu kacau. Ia kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana sang suami turun melewati tangga maut itu dan terpanggang hidup-hidup. Psikologisnya masih syok.

Setengah jengkel, Hisana merebut bayi mungil menuju rengkuhannya. Mengira bahwa bayi itu penyebab ibunya urung bergerak "Pergilah dulu, Ma! Loncatlah ke sebelah kanan Mama, ada pijakan yang bisa Mama raih!"

Tak ada jalan lain, ibunya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan putrinya. Benar, pijakan itu merupakan rumah tetangga keluarganya. Namun rumah itu juga ikut dilalap api.

Sambil menggendong adiknya, Hisana pun meloncat dari atap rumah menuju tempat ibunya berada. Langsung saja saat beban tubuh bersaudari itu pindah, rumah yang selama dua belas tahun Hisana huni langsung ambruk. Bersama dengan jasad ayahnya.

Terengah-engah, Hisana takkan menyerah. Tak ada waktu meratapi kematian ayahnya. Dia, Mama, dan Rukia harus hidup.

"AYO!"

Bergandengan tangan, dua perempuan itu meloncati satu atap bangunan ke lainnya. Semua bangunan yang mereka injak sudah dikerumuni api. Asap gelap menutupi tubuh mereka. Tetapi Hisana tak takut. Dia terus menerobos pekatnya asap bersama ibunya di belakang. Cengkraman tangan mereka semakin erat.

Hidup, hidup, hidup. Kita harus hidup!

Mereka terus berlari dan melompat sampai otot kaki mereka lunglai. Entah mengapa, setiap kali mereka melangkah api seperti membuntuti di belakang. Seperti predator mengejar mangsa yang melarikan diri.

Semuanya terasa bagaikan neraka. Sepanjang jalan, telinga Hisana menangkap lolongan minta tolong dan jerit tangis dari para manusia malang yang terjebak di bawah sana. Mau menolong tapi urung. Sergapan jago merah sudah menanti dengan sukacita di belakang.

Menggigit bibir, Hisana memaksa kaki terus bergerak. Namun sepertinya ibunya justru berpikir sebaliknya. Dari tangan mereka yang bertautan, gadis itu merasa lari ibunya melambat.

Menoleh ke belakang, Hisana melihat ibunya yang menatap nanar pemandangan kampung mereka. Hanya ada api di mana-mana.

Karena tidak fokus, kaki ibunya terpeleset genangan air dari atap yang dia injak, membuat ibu dan kedua anaknya oleng ke tepi rumah menuju tempat mulut api siap menyambut mereka.

Tangan kanan Hisana mencengkram tepi genteng begitu eratnya. Tangan kirinya menggendong Rukia. Sedangkan kedua kakinya dicengkram ibunya di bawah. Lidah api membelai kaki ibunya yang terjuntai, seperti anak kecil menjilat es krim yang lezat.

"Arrrggh—ugh ," rintih wanita setengah baya itu.

Ini sudah berakhir.

Kabut keputusasaan sudah menggelayut di hati Hisana. Dia akan menyambut kematiannya.

"Hisana," Mama berucap lirih sambil menahan sakit, mendongak ke wajah putri sulungnya. Yang dipanggil balik menatap ibunya. Dua pasang violet pun bertemu.

"Kamu dan Rukia harus bertahan hidup ya." Pesan Mama sambil melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk senyum.

Bahkan di tengah panasnya neraka dunia itu, seluruh fungsi tubuh Hisana membeku mendengar kalimat itu. Gadis itu langsung tahu makna implisit dari kalimat itu. "Mama, apa yang akan Mam—"

Cengkraman tangan ibunya sudah tak terasa lagi di kedua kakinya.

Mama melepaskan pegangannya dan menerjunkan diri menuju samudera merah membara. Sebelum sempat tiba di dasar, tubuh itu tertusuk bilah bambu. Darah muncrat dan erangan berpadu. Lalu semuanya pun tenggelam, hanyut bersama api.

Gadis itu memalingkan muka, tak sanggup melihat pemandangan itu. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini tumpah.

Sambil menangis, Hisana langsung melempar tubuh adiknya ke atas, satu-satunya tempat aman untuk keduanya. Dengan sisa kekuatannya gadis itu menyusul. Tangan kanannya sudah mati rasa.

Bayi Rukia sudah menangis keras, tubuhnya yang menimpa landasan yang keras kesakitan. Sang kakak segera meraup tubuh mungil itu dan mengayunkannya pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba menenangkan.

Setelah dirasa cukup, kembali Hisana mengedarkan pandangan, mencari jalan lagi.

Tidak ada. Semuanya tertutup api.

Kembali pun gadis itu terdiam dengan sang adik erat dipeluknya. Matanya terpejam, dirinya menata hati dan membulatkan tekad.

_Kita harus keluar dari sini._

Ketika Hisana membuka mata, tangannya membetulkan selimut yang membungkus Rukia. Ia rapatkan semua kecuali lubang hidungnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Hisana kembali berlari melewati rute awal yang kini sudah dikelilingi api. Mendesis ketika kulit bersentuhan dengan api, Hisana tidak berhenti. Matanya terus fokus ke depan.

Akhirnya tibalah mereka di ujung perkampungan. Nekad, Hisana meloncat ke permukaan tanah yang tak tersentuh api. Jatuh dan berguling-guling.

Hanya sakit yang Hisana rasakan. Tubuhnya yang terbakar serta kakinya yang mungkin remuk karena pendaratannya tadi. Terbaring di tanah yang dingin dengan buntelan yang dirinya lindungi mati-matian.

Rukia! Bagaimana dia?

Tangannya langsung menyibak selimut, hatinya lega melihat Rukia baik-baik saja. Bayi itu pun malah kembali tidur.

Untuk pertama kalinya pada malam itu, Hisana tersenyum. Pedih, perih. Rukia takkan pernah mengenal kedua orang tuanya. Yang telah berani mengorbankan nyawanya demi mereka.

Di belakang, api cepat mengejar. Rumah terakhir di belakang Hisana sudah mau habis digerayangi api. Napas Hisana memburu, menyadari kematian akan menyergap untuk kedua kalinya.

Perhatiannya pun kembali kepada adiknya. Ternyata sekarang adiknya bangun. Mengerjapkan mata menatap sang kakak dengan mata violet besarnya. Sungguh mirip dengan kakak perempuannya serta mendiang ibunya.

Kesedihan langsung membuncah dalam diri Hisana. Kini gadis itu sadar dirinya takkan pernah mengenali adiknya.

Dari sudut matanya, Hisana melihat sesuatu. Sebuah sungai kecil yang mengalir tenang tak jauh dari mereka . Dengan tangannya si pemilik rambut hitam itu menyeret tubuhnya hingga ke tepi sungai.

Gemetar, Hisana meraih sebuah ember di dekatnya. Air mata terus menyertai manakala gadis itu memasukkan adiknya di dalamnya. Setelah itu Hisana menggigit ujung jarinya hingga berdarah lantas menuliskan sesuatu di selimut yang untungnya berwarna cerah.

'Namanya Rukia. Tolong jaga dia.'

Dengan sisa nyawanya, Hisana mendorong ember itu menuju aliran sungai. Perlahan-lahan ember itu pergi mengikuti arus sungai, membawa adiknya.

Akhirnya tubuh Hisana menyerah. Yang terakhir Hisana lihat sebelum pingsan adalah ember yang menjauh ke hilir sungai …

.

.

Setelah insiden itu, Hisana bagaikan hilang arah. Hanya Papa, Mama, dan Rukia-lah keluarganya. Sebulan lamanya Hisana berbaring di rumah sakit. Antara proses penyembuhan yang lama serta menanti keluarga adopsi yang baru. Di rumah sakit, Hisana terus mencari informasi mengenai adiknya. Sia-sia. Nama Rukia tak tercantum di daftar anak di bangsal bayi di rumah sakit itu.

Dari surat kabar dan TV, diberitakan bahwa kebakaran itu menghanguskan seluruh perkampungannya. Sekitar seribu hektar habis dilalap api. Yang meninggal amat banyak. Dari daftar nama korban jiwa yang tertera di layar TV tak ada nama kedua orang tuanya. Mereka seperti raib ditelan bumi.

Tanpa antusias, Hisana menantikan keluarganya yang baru. Gadis itu sudah terlanjur hampa hatinya. Mata violet dan bibirnya lama tidak tersenyum. Di rumah sakit, Hisana menghabiskan waktunya meringkuk di kasur. Membasahi bantalnya dengan air asin dari matanya.

Bangsal yang Hisana tempati berisi enam ranjang (setiap ranjang dipisah oleh tirai) yang semuanya diisi orang-orang sesama korban kebakaran itu. Semuanya berusia sebaya dengannya. Beberapa dari mereka berisiknya minta ampun. Jengah dengan sikap Hisana yang melankolis di ranjangnya, mereka berbisik menjulukinya_ Si Mungil yang Menangis._

Satu per satu, teman-temannya mulai meninggalkan bangsal, dijemput oleh keluarga baru mereka. Meski tak sering berinteraksi, Hisana merasa kehilangan. Orang-orang yang mewarnai harinya secara tak langsung itu mulai pergi. Lama-lama gadis itu kesepian.

Sekitar satu setengah bulan setelah masuk rumah sakit, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Perawat mulai memasukkan setumpuk baju ke kloset kecilnya dan memberikan tiga balon untuk Hisana.

"Apa ini?"

"Hadiah dari seseorang yang ingin mengadopsimu," jawab perawat itu singkat. Sungguh misterius.

Lucunya hal itu masih berlanjut. Setiap seminggu sekali, hadiah berdatangan ke kamarnya. Baju baru, boneka Chappy, makanan konfeksi, kue-kue lezat. Daftarnya takkan pernah habis. Sepertinya si pengirim misterius sangat menyukainya.

.

.

Suatu pagi, seorang perawat mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang bertemu dengannya. Saat itu masih jam sarapan dan Hisana masih sibuh menjejalkan makanan ke mulutnya. Responnya saat itu hanya menaikkan alis, terkejut.

Dengan bantuan perawat, Hisana merapikan diri. Mengusap tubuhnya dengan waslap, berhati-hati tidak menyentuh luka yang sudah mulai mengering. Membantu Hisana memasukkan tangannya yang masih terbelit jarum infus. Gadis itu menatap bajunya. Sebuah gaun biru muda dengan deret kancing di depan. Baju termewah yang pernah ia kenakan. Dulu, Hisana hanya mengenakan celana _training_ pendek dan kaus kepanitiaan yang sudah lusuh. Semuanya adalah lungsuran dari orang tuanya. Mereka sangat jarang membeli baju baru. Cari uang untuk makan saja susah. Ayahnya hanya seorang pemulung, sementara ibunya bekerja sebagai buruh cuci.

Ketika Hisana selesai merias diri, gadis itu langsung turus dari ranjang. Perawat yang tadi membantunya sudah berjaga di luar pintu, menunggunya. Sebelum Hisana keluar dari bangsal, terdengar sebuah suara.

"Biarkan anak itu tetap di kamarnya. Aku saja yang menemuinya."

Dalam. Bariton. Suara laki-laki.

Dari balik pintu, muncullah sosok pemilik suara itu. Pria tertampan yang pernah Hisana lihat.

Tinggi nian orang ini. Dua puluh senti lagi kepalanya sudah menyentuh langit pintu. Pria itu mengenakan jas hitam yang kelihatannya cukup untuk biaya makan keluarga Hisana untuk sebulan. Dasi sutra mengilap berwarna biru samudra. Penampilan bak eksekutif muda yang sering muncul di iklan rokok.

Tetapi yang paling menarik adalah wajah pria itu. Wajahnya putih porselen, dengan garis wajah yang tegas. Hidungnya mancung dan alisnya pendek bagaikan bangsawan feudal. Matanya berwarna biru gelap indah. Bahkan bulu matanya pun panjang. Fitur yang unik untuk seorang pria dewasa.

Usianya sudah tidak muda lagi, tapi pria itu masih tampan. Banget malah. Sekarang pria itu tersenyum hangat. Menaikkan kadar ganteng berkali lipat.

"Kau pasti penasaran siapa yang mengirimimu semua itu," pria itu berujar menunjuk pada hadiah yang tersimpan di kloset Hisana.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau duduk saja di ranjang? Aku khawatir kau masih belum sehat benar," saran pria itu sambil menggiring Hisana kembali ke kasurnya. Hisana hanya diam saja, menurut.

Setelah gadis itu duduk di ranjang (dengan memperhatikan kesopanan), pria itu menarik kursi dari salah satu kursi penjenguk dan duduk mendekatkan diri pada Hisana.

Lagi-lagi pria itu tersenyum. Ramahnya …

"Namaku Kuchiki Soujun." Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku ingin mengadopsimu sebagai anak perempuanku."

.

.

.

**to be continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Terima kasih banyak bagi siapa pun di sana yang sudah menjagokan 'Doubt' di IFA 2013 kategori Family One-shot. Mind to review?


	2. That Face

**those shadow almost kill your light**

**Bleach** © **Kubo Tite**

**Warnings**: OOC, typo, alternate universe

Bab 2

_That Face_

.

.

.

Tak pernah Hisana menduga hal ini. Berani memimpikannya saja pun tidak. Hidup di lingkaran masyarakat terbawah membuatnya lelah berharap. Apa gunanya mengangankan sebuah kehidupan yang mapan kalau menjaga rotasi pangan setiap hari saja masih tersendat-sendat.

"S-saya—" Hisana gelagapan. Mata pria di depannya—kelihatannya pria ini lupa umur—membulat besar. Ada kilau penuh harap di dalamnya. Makin bingunglah gadis itu.

Tidak enak bila harus menolak tawaran ini. Memang Hisana diberi kebebasan untuk menolak tawaran adopsi bila merasa tidak cocok. Namun Hisana tahu hadiah-hadiah yang selama ini pria itu kirim adalah usahanya untuk menjerat hati gadis itu—kalau boleh Hisana berprasangka. Ia sudah mendengar kisah-kisah tentang adopsi dari obrolan teman-teman sebangsalnya. Ada yang ketiban sial diadopsi Mami, sebutan bagi koordinator gadis-gadis panggilan. Anak malang itu sudah berhasil kabur dari sana, tetapi tak ada jeda sehari dia sudah diseret kembali oleh para tukang pukul yang didaulat oleh Mami. Entah bagaimana nasibnya sekarang.

Sejak saat itu rumah sakit mulai ketat dengan calon keluarga. Mereka hanya mau menerima permintaan dari keluarga baik-baik. Ini semua tentu demi kebaikan anak-anak asuh. Tapi tetap saja …

Mata Hisana menyelusuri wajah Soujun mencari tanda-tanda niat buruk. Adanya malah makin kagum dengan rupa pria bangsawan itu. Mata batin Hisana mendadak salah fokus. Kembali ke awal, sepertinya pria itu memang tulus.

"Baiklah." Jawab Hisana final.

Soujun, yang dari tadi merasa digantung nasibnya di ujung tebing, hanya menghembus nafas lega.

Macam ketiban durian runtuh, hari itu juga Soujun membereskan kertas adopsinya ke bagian administrasi. Sekarang nama Kuchiki Yang Agung tertulis resmi sebagai nama keluarganya. Nama Hisana kini tercantum di Kartu Keluarga Kuchiki.

Pria bangsawan itu juga membantu mengepak baju dan sebagainya. Lalu tanpa malu-lalu menggandeng tangannya menuju mobil sedan Mercedes Benz hitam yang sudah menanti di bagian _drop in_.

Dalam sekejap, hidup Hisana berubah. Mendadak statusnya naik sebagai putri pewaris Kuchiki Company, Kuchiki Soujun, pria yang dulu hanya sanggup Hisana lihat dari TV kamar rumah sakitnya.

Mobil mewah itu membawanya ke sebuah rumah paling besar, luas, dan termewah yang pernah Hisana lihat.

Kuchiki Manor.

Rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang itu benar-benar mewah. Seperti yang digambarkan majalah _Home _yang kebetulan mengulas tentang hunian tradisional. Kebetulan Hisana pernah lihat fotonya. Dulu jadi foto sampul majalah itu.

Hisana sudah kehabisan kata untuk menggambar kemewahan rumah itu. Disebut rumah juga terlalu simpel.

Mobil itu berhenti di depan pintu utama. Seorang_ butler _sigap membukakan pintu mobil. Hisana mencoba untuk tidak terlihat kurang ajar di hadapan orang-orang berpakaian rapi di sekelilingnya. Dia pun mencoba tersenyum dan menurunkan pandangannya. Semoga ini bisa diterima.

Soujun tetap setia menemani di sampingnya. Membimbing Hisana masuk ke rumah besar itu. Dari belakang gadis itu mendengar bisikan. Mungkin itu dari para pelayan yang tadi menyambutnya.

"_Untuk seorang anak jalanan, bocah itu sopan sekali."_

"_Masih kecil tapi cantik sekali. Terutama matanya. Pantas saja Soujun-sama mengadopsinya."_

Genkan rumah itu juga mewah. Hisana melepaskan sepatu dan menatanya, seperti yang dulu ibunya ajarkan.

Ketika kakinya sudah menginjak lantai kayu yang hangat, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Seorang wanita berusia dua puluhan membungkuk rendah di hadapan Tuan Besar dan sang Nona Besar barunya.

"Soujun-sama," dengan lirih pelayan itu berucap.

"Hisana, wanita di depanmu ini akan membantumu mengurus kebutuhan sehari-harimu. Namanya Kotetsu Isane." Soujun memperkenalkan Isane pada Hisana. Pelayan itu kembali membungkukkan badan. "Selamat datang di Kuchiki Manor, Hisana-sama. Nama saya Kotetsu Isane dan saya akan menjadi pelayan pribadi Anda."

Rasanya rahang Hisana siap jatuh ke tanah.

Dengan kikuk Hisana balas membungkuk, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kotetsu-san."

Isane tersenyum.

"Kurasa sekarang aku harus menyerahkanmu pada Kotetsu. Beristirahatlah. Kau boleh jalan-jalan di sekitar sini kalau kau mau. Nanti saat jam makan siang, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada ayahku dan anakku."

"Terima kasih banyak, Soujun-sama!" Hisana tak tahu bagaimana harus membalas kebaikan Soujun. Jadi dirinya hanya membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Soujun sedikit tersentak dengan cara Hisana memanggilnya, tapi pria itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia langsung pergi lebih dulu, meninggalkan Hisana dan pelayan barunya.

.

.

Pelayan pribadi!

Demi Tuhan, tak pernah sedikit pun Hisana membayangkan akan memilikinya. Apalagi diadopsi oleh salah satu dari empat keluarga bangsawan besar seantero Jepang.

Kamar baru Hisana juga tak kalah mewah. Meski tetap membuat _jaws drop_, dia tidak kaget lagi.

Isane sedang sibuk menata baju-bajunya. Lemari baru itu dilengkapi _standing mirror _yang menutupi seluruh permukaan pintu lemari. Jumlah pintunya tidak hanya sepasang, melainkan tiga pasang! Menganut paham tradisi nenek moyang, futon masih digunakan di hunian ini. Sekarang matahari masih bersinar jadi futon itu masih terlipat rapi di kabinet. Sisanya merupakan_ space_ luas dengan _standing lamp _yang ramping, rak buku, meja belajar, dan meja rias.

Dalam hati Hisana geleng-geleng. Ini semua sudah melampaui fantasi terliarnya.

Setelah melihat-lihat isi kamarnya (bahkan di dalamnya tersedia kamar mandi dalam) yang sudah menandingi hotel bintang lima, Hisana memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menuju taman.

Unik sekali. Taman Kuchiki Manor terlihat sederhana bila disandingkan dengan bangunan rumahnya. Amat pakem dengan konsep estetika Jepang, Zen, dan Feng Shui—apa pun itu, Hisana kurang mengerti. Dia hanya membacanya dari ulasan majalah _Home_ yang dulu ia lihat di toko kecil yang khusus menjual majalah. Istilah-istilah yang digunakan tidak ada yang familier di matanya.

Sepanjang jalan hanya ada pelayan yang mondar-mandir. Sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Mengelap daun jendela, membersihkan meja dari debu, mengepel lantai. Setiap kali Hisana melintas para pelayan langsung menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dan memberi hormat. Canggung diperlakukan seperti itu Hisana hanya membalas dengan senyum kaku. _Jadi ini rasanya menjadi putri_.

Sebuah kelopak merah muda melewati garis pandang gadis itu. Tangan kecilnya meraih kelopak dan merabanya. Matanya perlahan melebar. _Bunga sakura_.

Tidak mungkin. Memang sekarang ini masih musim semi tetapi jadwal di mana bunga sakura mekar sudah lewat. Seharusnya tidak ada bunga berterbangan lagi di langit. Seharusnya pohon sakura di seluruh kota sudah ranggas dan diganti oleh dedaunan hijau. Kecuali kalau rumah ini punya pohon sakura yang awet.

Selama ini Hisana hanya bisa menikmati bunga sakura di pinggir sungai besar yang membelah kota. Kebetulan di sana tumbuh banyak pohon sakura besar berjejer rapi. Setiap musim semi tempat itu ramai dikunjungi orang. Hisana selalu menyempatkan diri datang meski hanya bisa sebentar.

Hari di mana kebakaran itu terjadi adalah hari di mana bunga sakura bermekaran di seluruh negeri. Itu adalah terakhir kalinya Hisana datang ke pinggiran sungai. Agendanya seperti biasa, menyaksikan siklus bunga sakral yang langka itu. Tetapi tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hari itu dia ditemani seseorang.

.

.

"_Kau tidak perlu menemaniku. Aku sudah sering kemari," protes Hisana sambil melayangkan ekspresi cemberut._

"_Sudahlah, tidak usah protes. Sekarang sudah malam dan seseorang harus ada yang menjagamu_."

_Memeluk erat syal tipis di bahunya, Hisana melangkah menuju pinggiran sungai. Di belakangnya, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang mengikuti. Rambut mereka diterpa lembutnya angin malam. _

"_Hei," panggil pemuda itu, "Mengapa kau bersikeras menonton bunga sakura malam ini? Bukankah besok pagi kita masih bisa melihatnya?"_

_Mungkin Hisana tidak bisa melihat wajah si pemuda tapi ia bisa mendengar nada heran dan kesal dalam suaranya. _

"_Entahlah, aku merasa ingin melihatnya malam ini," gumam Hisana._

_Lalu mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di lokasi favorit Hisana; bukit kecil di depan pohon sakura terbesar di pinggir sungai tersebut. Setelah tiba di sana mereka langsung duduk sembari menyelonjorkan kaki. Memanjakan diri dengan aroma sakura dan pemandangan kelopak sakura yang beterbangan ke angkasa._

_Bunga-bunga itu larut dalam irama angin, berputar-putar membentuk spiral seperti berdansa dengan langit sebagai saksinya. _

"_Lihat," telunjuk Hisana menunjuk pada tarian kelopak bunga di langit. Pemuda itu mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk gadis itu. Keduanya terus mengamati tarian primitif itu, tanpa sadar terbuai olehnya._

"_Ini mungkin kali pertama dan terakhir kita bisa menonton sakura bersama," tanpa sadar pemuda itu bersuara. "Maafkan aku …"_

.

.

Hisana mendongakkan kepala ke langit. Bagaimana kabar temannya itu sekarang? Apakah dia selamat? Untuk apa dia meminta maaf?

_Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? _

.

.

Di hari dan jam yang sama saat Hisana jalan-jalan di taman Kuchiki Manor, rumah sakit tempat Hisana dirawat sedang ricuh. Dari dokter spesialis hingga _office boy_ membicarakan satu topik yang sama, yaitu berita seorang korban luka kebakaran hebat sebulan silam yang baru saja siuman.

Pada awalnya para dokter yang merawatnya sudah nyaris putus asa. Luka bakar yang diderita korban tersebut nyaris mendekati sembilan puluh persen.

Intinya, korban yang selama sebulan koma itu akhirnya membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya.

"A-ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga," seorang perawat jaga yang duduk di samping ranjang si korban terlihat amat sangat lega. Setelah sekian lama mendelik dan menjaga korban itu selama sebulan penuh akhirnya—_akhirnya _ada kemajuan juga.

Matanya yang ternyata berwarna biru langit itu berkedip-kedip. Belum terbiasa diserang sinar matahari setelah sebulan lamanya tertutup. Rasanya begitu melelahkan melakukan gerakan sederhana itu.

Tubuhnya nyaris terbalut sempurna oleh perban putih kecuali lubang hidung dan mulut. Ia membuka mulutnya, mencoba merangkai suatu kata.

Perawat itu langsung peka dan segera mendekati si korban. Dia terus mengamati bibir pecah-pecah yang terlihat susah payah untuk berkata. Pada akhirnya, si korban bersuara. Sangat lirih oleh keringnya tenggorokan tetapi cukup untuk didengar si perawat.

"—_Hisana …"_

_._

_._

Ketika larut menyusuri taman, Hisana melihat seorang pemuda. Orang itu sedang mengayun-ayunkan _bokken_—pedang kayu—ke depan. Berkali-kali. Punggungnya lurus macam papan kayu. Tubuhnya bergerak seiring ayunan pedang kayu. Jika diayunkan ke depan, tubuhnya condong mengikuti. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Terkadang pemuda itu berteriak. Sepertinya itu satu-satunya jalan baginya untuk melegakan diri. Peluh mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan hakama putih dengan hakama himo berwarna hijau kebiruan, lengannya disingsingkan. Rambutnya diikat kuda dengan seutas tali merah yang tipis.

Ia tak bisa melihat wajah si pemuda karena Hisana berada di belakangnya. Ketika gadis itu berjalan mendekat, ia menyadari perbedaan tinggi mereka semakin mencolok. Rambutnya berayun mengikuti irama _bokken_. Badannya juga ikut berayun ke depan dan ke belakang secara berulang. Terlihat sekali pemuda itu begitu serius menjalankan sesi latihannya.

Tanpa sadar, Hisana berdiri terlalu dekat di belakang sang pemuda. Apesnya, pemuda itu mundur selangkah ke belakang menyebabkan hidung gadis itu bertabrakan dengan punggung si pemuda. Kontan, gadis itu langsung terjerembab ke tanah.

Dengan cepat, pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Siapa yang barusan berdiri di bela—"

Kata-kata pemuda itu langsung terdengar jauh sekali kala pertama kalinya gadis itu bertatap muka dengan sang pemuda.

.

.

Tampan itu relatif. Tergantung dengan persepsi orang yang menilai. Namun sepertinya jika Hisana sanggup mewawancarai seluruh gadis di bumi ini, dia yakin semuanya akan serempak menjawab 'YA'. Pakai toa. _Sound speaker_ disetel maksimal.

Tetapi bagi Hisana bukan itu masalahnya. Bukan wajahnya yang bak model itu cemberut ke arahnya. Bukan alisnya bertaut karena amarahlah yang menarik perhatian. Tapi keseluruhan wajah pemuda itu.

Ya, pemuda itu tampan. Tampan kelas universal.

Ya, pemuda itu seperti miniaturnya Soujun-sama minus warna matanya yang seperak baja.

Hisana seperti terpana oleh realita di depannya. Kepalanya tak berhenti menduga.

Jika warna matanya ditukar oleh biru samudera dan rambut hitam gagaknya diganti oleh pirang cerah, pemuda itu pasti akan mirip dengan temannya yang menemaninya dulu menonton bunga sakura tempo hari.

"Kau … siapa?"

.

.

.

**to be continued**


End file.
